V Rhapsody
by TetsuXis
Summary: Vive la historia de esta Maligna organizacion.


Prologo: Una Organización Maligna.

Año 3132 Los Seres Humanos lograron uno de los grandes sueños de la humanidad, vivir en el espacio, la creación de colonias espaciales ya no era un sueño y gran cantidad de estas se encuentran actualmente en funcionamiento. La Humanidad necesitaba unificarse para el mantenimiento de estas colonias, sin embargo los recursos de la tierra se agotaban y guerras estallaban por el control de estos. Una expedición de la colonia espacial X1339 conocida como Lime, descubrió una fuente de energía en un planeta fuera del sistema solar, a esta energía la llamaron Astridium, solo una pequeña porción de Astridium podía proveer energía durante un mes completo a toda la colonia, no tardaron en enriquecerse y tomar el control de la tierra y las demás colonias. La humanidad avanzo gracias a su increíble hallazgo, sin embargo, ocurrió el incidente... la destrucción de la tierra... Armas Móviles que aprovechaban todo el poder del Astridium, con un poder tan destructivo que acabaron con el planeta tierra, convirtiéndole solo en una masa de tierra y radiación, con el planeta inhabitable las colonias crearon sus propios gobiernos y un consejo estelar que gobernaba sobre todas estas. Una paz falsa fue creada.

9 Años después guerras estallaron entre las colonias, el consejo estelar estaba indignado por las acciones de sus respectivos gobiernos, trataron de conversar pero... la era de las colonias estaba llegando a una crisis enorme el Astridium se estaba terminando, el uso excesivo de esta fuente de energía no se tomaba en cuente y rápidamente la cantidad de este disminuyo, las colonias entraron en guerra por la posesión de esta fuente de poder tan preciada y asi surgió Organight, una organización que opera desde las sombras cobrando grandes sumas por acciones militares, basicamente son mercenarios, con el poder para destruir todo a su paso, incluso el consejo estelar hace uso de esta organización cuando la situación lo amerita. Organight una organización exclusiva donde solo entran personas con altas capacidades y conocida por pocos, incluso en el campo de guerra o en el consejo estelar muchos no saben de esta poderosa organización. Esta organización utiliza los Rhapsody, poderosas armas móviles que utilizan el Astridium como fuente de poder y desarrollaron armas con la capacidad de destruir cualquier tipo de materia. Energía Antimateria extraída del Astridium.

Debido a que Grace Forest el inventor de los aparatos que utilizan la EAA (Energía Antimateria Astridium) murió llevándose consigo todos sus conocimientos y solo dejando cierta cantidad de aparatos que operaban con este descubrimiento, los cuales fueron acaparador por Organight quien paso a ser poseedor de toda la tecnología EAA, Organitght se propone enriquecerse a costa de trabajos de mercenarios, ellos harán cualquier cosa siempre y cuando les paguen, matar.. e inclusive salvar vidas.

EAA RHP 001 Rhapsody Ghost la primera unidad móvil de Organight, pilotada por Larghetto Spekov. La unidad Ghost es utilizada para misiones de espionaje y/o misiones de reconocimiento, actualmente es utilizada para cualquier tipo de misión debido a la inexperiencia de los demás pilotos de Organite (Organight). Larghetto quien tenía años de experiencia pilotando máquinas de combate, aparte de eso el mismo había modificado el sistema operativo que se implementaba a los Rhapsody de Organite creado por otro piloto al igual que algunas piezas, los Rhapsody solo utilizan la EAA mas el diseño era cosa de los pilotos. El Ghost era de colores opacos, negro y blanco, esta medida para evitar ser visto por los oponente, tambien posee un camuflaje óptico y es imposible de detectar por los radares, la armadura mide prácticamente unos 0.75 milímetros de grosor, una armadura ligera que evidentemente no podría soportar una gran cantidad de ataques, sin embargo gracias a esto su peso es considerablemente bajo por lo que su movilidad aumenta drásticamente, esta máquina está equipada con dos cañones de fuego rápido, que pueden disparar hasta 26 veces por segundo, sin embargo el poder de fuego es bastante bajo, esta unidad sacrifica el poder para obtener mayor velocidad, aparte de estas armas de fuego está equipada con dos Dagas Armor Schneider, practicamente sus principales armas, en su mayoria sus ataques se basan en el uso de estas dagas al conjunto con su habilidad de camuflaje.

EAA RHP 002-004 Sagitarius Rhapsody una unidad conjunta formado por la segunda y cuarta unidad Rhapsody, una maquina creada para luchar en cualquier tipo de terreno, basada en un animal de 4 patas asemejándose a un centauro. Las unidades que lo conforman son EAA RHP 002 Archer, una unidad especializada en ataques de rango, con la máxima capacidad destructiva de toda la organización, sin embargo esta unidad es inmovil, debido a su tamaño y peso solo se puede mover centimetros una vez esta en posicion de ataque, posee una gran cantidad de armas de destruccion masiva. La otra unidad EAA RHP 004 Sonora es una unidad de velocidad, su adaptabilidad le da una movilidad increíble en cualquier terreno, soportando inclusive la presión del mar y alturas bastante elevadas, pero sobre todo un increible movimiento en el espacio. La unidad conjunta utiliza la movilidad del Sonora y los ataques de rango del Archer, sin embargo actualmente solo el Sonora tiene piloto, un piloto en entrenamiento. Andante Filibert un sobreviviente de una epidemia desatada en la colonia Rust en la cual curiosamente solo el sobrevivió, Organite tenía la misión de matar a todos los infectados y destruir la colonia, sin embargo Larghetto trajo consigo a Andante luego de destruir aquel lugar.

EAA RHP 003 Celestial Rhapsody la tercera unidad, esta es la unidad que hace mayor uso de la EAA, casi todas su habilidades se basan en el manejo y adaptación de estas, la guadaña de plasma antimateria, capaz de desintegrar cualquier materia al mínimo contacto, Las espadas duales de plasma invisible que son la forma dividida de la guadaña antimateria. Una unidad relativamente lenta pero con movimientos feroces capaces de interceptar disparos a grandes velocidades, posee la armadura más poderosa de todas las unidades Rhapsody incapacitándole de movimientos rápidos y de pasar desapercibido. Al contrario del Ghost esta unidad es fuerte pero lenta, creando asi entre estas dos unidades un equipo perfecto. El piloto de esta unidad, creador de las armas que utilizan las demás unidades, además de los sistemas operativos utilizados en Organite, este piloto tiene algo especial, es en parte androide ya que la energía del Astridium daño gravemente su cuerpo creando asi una pudrición en ciertas partes, que el mismo sustituyo por partes mecánicas, aun quedan en su cuerpo residuos de este efecto y por esto rara vez se permite participar en las misiones. Su piloto es conocido en Organite como Prestissimo Cide. Además de esto la unidad posee cierta cantidad de espadas cortas de plasma antimaterias en ciertas partes de su arquitectura.

EAA RHP 000 Rhapsody Artemisa es el mas versatil de los armamentos con los que dispone Organite, esta unidad es un esqueleto robotico, sin armadura ni armas, sin embargo esto no quiere decir que sea totalmente de esta forma, Gracias a las creaciones de Prestissimo, Artemisa cuenta con varios Set Armor, los cuales le proporcionan ciertas habilidades y armas especiales, el objetivo de esto es posee una unidad versatil que pueda ser utilizada en la mayoria de las misiones con la mayor eficacia posible. Esta unidad no cuenta con piloto, y algunos de los Set Armor se encuentran en periodo de pruebas, por lo que seria practicamente imposible utilizarla.

Y asi... comienza la historia de una organizacion maligna, que busca satisfacer sus egoistas deseos.


End file.
